


pembiasan

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: w a r n a [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Embun-embun dan pertanyaan.





	pembiasan

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


> **[jingga]**

 

            Sisa-sisa hujan pagi ini berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari jingga. Embun-embun membuat semuanya terlihat bagai berlian.

            Saat Sherlock menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja setelah sarapan, John dengan tegas menolak. Tidak, ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Sudah cukup banyak hal-hal depresif yang dipikirkan—dulu saat ia tinggal sendiri. Dan setelah semalam, John tidak mau sendirian.

            “Jika kau memikirkan pembiasan, aku bisa menjelaskannya.”

            John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock sedang mengamati dirinya. John pasti terlalu terpaku pada pola-pola cantik yang terukir di permukaan daun ini. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua dengan semak belukar menyelimuti tiap celah pagarnya.

            “Tapi, kurasa nanti saja?” Sherlock mengangkat alis, dan memegang gerbang besi, mendorongnya perlahan. “Ada kasus untuk diselidiki.”

            John menggangguk. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyorot langsung wajahnya. Dan ia tersenyum. “Oke, nanti saja.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
